


January

by hoesuhie



Series: stop doing strange things to my heart [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Domestic, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Minor Angst, Smut, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoesuhie/pseuds/hoesuhie
Summary: Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are dating.Baekhyun hopes Kyungsoo loves him as much as he loves Kyungsoo.AKA, The one where Kyungsoo is sick and Baekhyun is a good boyfriend. Also, Kyungsoo has a birthday.(Edited/Re-uploaded 14/02/2018)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> If you're reading this part after reading the first, Thanks! If you haven't read the first part, it doesn't really matter, but it may supply some context if you go and read it. Also, I would really appreciate it.
> 
> This fic, while being almost exactly the same as it was before the edit, it was partially re-written. It is the same fic, with a couple small details changed just to add fluidity to what I added into the later parts of the series, and with some phrasing differences. I hope this better expresses my ideas and sounds/reads better and I hope my writing has improved since then, at least to the smallest degree.
> 
> Thanks for all the patience with this series, as I edit/re-upload the remaining parts of this series, that will the be my cue to write more.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

_To: CutieSoo <3 <3_

Y dont we hav nicknames in the group chat?

 

_From: CutieSoo <3 <3_

We did

They were getting out of hand though

 

_To: CutieSoo <3 <3_

They werent

 

_From: CutieSoo <3 <3_

Yixings was 'ZYX has nice teeth but he definitely does weed so there's that'

 

_To: CutieSoo <3 <3_

Ahaha

 

_From: CutieSoo <3 <3_

Jongin's was something like 'Ballet Boy go Bounce on that dick'

 

_To: CutieSoo <3 <3_

Who came up with that 1?

 

_From: CutieSoo <3 <3_

Jongdae I think

 

_To: CutieSoo <3 <3_

Hilarious

I'm gonna give everyone nicknames

 

_From: CutieSoo <3 <3_

Please don't

 

 

 

 

 

 _Baekhyun_ changed the conversation name to **_Queer Club_**

 

 _Baekhyun_ : geddit? Cuz everyone is so gayyyyy

 _Minseok_ : nah, it's just you fam

 

 _Baekhyun_ set the nickname for _Minseok_ to **_shoe-mini_**

 

 _Jongdae_ : AHAHAH

 

 _Baekhyun_ set the nickname for _Jongdae_ to **_shoe-mini's wife_**

 

 _Baekhyun_ : who's laughing now bitch

 _Chanyeol_ : Not Luhan

 _Baekhyun_ : Lol

 

 _Baekhyun_ set the nickname for _Chanyeol_ to **_Puppy-yeol_**

 

 _Puppy-yeol_ : thanks babe

 _shoe-mini's wife_ : careful yeol, ksoo is lurking aha

 _Luhan_ : wtf?

 

 _Baekhyun_ set the nickname for _Luhan_ to **_Lu Handjob_**

 

 _Lu Handjob_ : wtf

 _shoe-mini_ : I like that one

 

 _shoe-mini_ set the nickname for _Baekhyun_ to **_BaekHOLLAR_**

 

 _shoe-mini_ : cuz u don’t shut up

 _BaekHOLLAR_ : IM DIGGING IT

 _Puppy-yeol_ : lol

 _BaekHOLLAR_ : who else?

 

 _BaekHOLLAR_ set the nickname for _Joonmyun_ to **_$$JoonMONEY$$_**

 

 _BaekHOLLAR_ set the nickname for _Sehun_ to **_Dat ass tho_**

 

 _BaekHOLLAR_ set the nickname for _Jongin_ to **_Melanin_ _King_**

 

 _BaekHOLLAR_ : WAIT

 

 _BaekHOLLAR_ set the nickname for _Melanin_ _King_ to **_Melanini_**

 

 _Puppy-yeol_ : nice.

 _BaekHOLLAR_ : yeah Jongin, you work that beautiful tan you sexy son of a bitch

 _shoe-mini's wife_ : ksoo still lurking

 

 _BaekHOLLAR_ set the nickname for _Kyungsoo_ to **_Satansoo_**

 

 _Lu Handjob_ : YOU GONNA GET IT BOI

 _Puppy-yeol_ : Rip Baekhyun

 _shoe-mini's wife_ : AHAHAHAH

 _BaekHOLLAR_ : I'm scared

 _BaekHOLLAR_ : Soo

 _BaekHOLLAR_ : I'm sorry

 

 _BaekHOLLAR_ set the nickname for _Kyungsoo_ to **_Squishysoo_**

 

 _shoe-mini's wife_ : I don't think that's better

 _Melanini_ : lol

 _Melanini_ : thanks btw hyung

 _Squishysoo_ : it's fine, I'll play along

 _BaekHOLLAR_ : oh thank god

 _BaekHOLLAR_ : ur welcome nini :*

 _Melanini_ : I'm not sending a kiss back

 _shoe-mini’s wife_ : he likes living

 

 _BaekHOLLAR_ set the nickname for _Zitao_ to **_Peach Baby_**

 

 _Dat ass tho_ : cute

 _Peach Baby_ : Baekhyun hyung!

 _Peach Baby_ : shut up sehun

 _Dat ass tho_ : u shut up

 _Peach_ _Baby_ : clever, so clever

 

 _BaekHOLLAR_ set the nickname for _Yixing_ to **_Crossing_**

 

 _shoe-mini_ : a classic

 

 _BaekHOLLAR_ set the nickname for _Yifan_ to **_Daddy_**

 

 _BaekHOLLAR_ : I ran out of ideas

 _Squishysoo_ : is that what you’re in to Baekhyun?

 _Puppy-yeol_ : OHMYGOD

 _shoe-mini's wife_ : WOW

 _Lu Handjob_ : this is getting interesting lol

 _BaekHOLLAR_ : I RAN OUT OF IDEAS

 _Melanini_ : hyung

 _Dat ass tho_ : hyung

 _Melanini_ : hyung

 _Peach Baby_ : hyung

 _Squishysoo_ : I thought we were open with each other

 _Squishysoo_ : I’m disappointed

 _shoe-mini_ : whoa

 _BaekHOLLAR_ : DONT TELL ME HE ISN'T TOTALLY DADDY MATERIAL

 _BaekHOLLAR_ : omg he saw it

 _Daddy_ : Thanks?

 _Crossing_ : well, better than last time

 _BaekHOLLAR_ : LOL

 _$$JoonMONEY$$:_ why am I in this chat?

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun closed his eyes and dropped his phone next to him from where he laid on his bed. Thinking better of it, he picked his phone up again.

 

_To: CutieSoo <3 <3_

I don’t have a daddy kink

 

Baekhyun watched his phone anxiously for a reply. It’s not that he was worried about being misunderstood by his friends; he thought it was all hilarious too, but with Kyungsoo it was different. Now that they were dating (and even before that, when Baekhyun had been trying to impress the other), Baekhyun just didn’t want Kyungsoo to think he was… well… weird enough to break up with. Baekhyun jumped when his phone buzzed in his hand.

 

_From: CutieSoo <3 <3_

I know. Don’t worry. We’ve been together for a while, I think I would have figured it out. But you know that you can be open with me, right? I was just messing around.

 

Baekhyun smiled.

 

_To: CutieSoo <3 <3_

Course babe

U free now?

 

It was a rare Saturday evening where they didn’t have plans with each other.

 

_From: CutieSoo <3 <3_

I’m at home

I’m not feeling so great

You can come over if you want tho

 

_To: CutieSoo <3 <3_

R u okay?

Will I get sick if I come?

 

_From: CutieSoo <3 <3_

I’m just tired

I feel kind of out of it

I want you to come over though.

Jongin’s not home so I’m lonely

 

Baekhyun smiled to himself. While he wasn’t happy that his boyfriend was sick, he was always ridiculously happy when he got to spend time with him. Time with Kyungsoo, just the two of them alone, doing nothing was always so nice.

 

_To: CutieSoo <3 <3_

Yeh?

 

_From: CutieSoo <3 <3_

Yeah. Bring candy, we can watch a movie and cuddle.

 

Hauling himself quickly out of bed, Baekhyun hastily shed his old sweatpants and stood in his briefs in the middle of his room, contemplating what to wear. He could wear jeans because he would look hot in them, but if he wore his slightly nicer sweatpants, Kyungsoo would be more inclined to sit in his lap. So Baekhyun figured he would wear his old black jeans there and change into the sweats he kept at Kyungsoo’s place. Baekhyun then pulled on a plain t-shirt and a blue hoodie over the top, the really soft one that would make Kyungsoo bury his face in Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun then replied to Kyungsoo.

 

_To: CutieSoo <3 <3_

Okay, I’m leaving now, I’ll be there soon. Love you.

 

_From: CutieSoo <3 <3_

Thanks Baek

You too.

 

As he walked out of his room he passed Jongdae in the living room, who watched him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Pretty informal for a date, Baek. I thought you were still in the ‘trying to impress him’ stage. Like, seriously, it’s been almost a year, good to see you’re finally being you.”

 

“Shut up Jongdae.” He was totally right, but Baekhyun wasn’t going to admit it to him. Not that he and Kyungsoo didn’t have casual hangouts, but Kyungsoo was always so proper on dates that Baekhyun always _wanted_ to try and look his best. “We weren’t planning to meet today, but Soo doesn’t feel well so I’m gonna go hang out with him. Make him feel better like the good boyfriend I am.”

 

Jongdae cackled and said, “Yeah, cuz your presence makes everyone feel better.” Regardless, Jongdae waved him off, going back to whatever rubbish he was watching on TV.

 

Baekhyun decided to tease his flat mate and as he pulled on his knit beanie and sneakers in the foyer he said, “Got anything for Kyungsoo’s and Jongin’s birthdays yet? You only have a couple days.”

 

Baekhyun grabbed his keys and wallet and heard Jongdae curse loudly as he walked out the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

23 minutes later Baekhyun was knocking on Kyungsoo’s door with a bag of the latter’s favourite candy. Well, actually, it was mainly mint chocolates and skittles, but still Kyungsoo’s favourites. When Kyungsoo opened the door, Baekhyun couldn’t help the little ‘oh’ that left his mouth.

 

The younger was wrapped up (adorably) in a blanket over a deep red jumper, round glasses sitting high on his nose under his messy hair. He was barefoot, toes peeking out from under the sweatpants he wore. The kicker? It was Baekhyun’s jumper and sweats.

 

(The sweats that Baekhyun was going to change into but seeing Kyungsoo wear them compensated for the possible loss of a lap full of boyfriend).

 

“What?” Kyungsoo pulled the door further to allow Baekhyun in, blushing and avoiding his eye.

 

“Nothing, you look cute is all.” Baekhyun said, kicking off his shoes and then leaning forward for a kiss as Kyungsoo closed the door.

 

Kyungsoo allowed Baekhyun to peck his lips before saying quietly, “I’m sorry. They’re comfy.”

 

Baekhyun shook his head, “It’s alright, they look better on you anyway. It’s not like it’s a secret you wear my clothes, Soo.”

 

Kyungsoo’s blush deepened, so Baekhyun grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the couch. It really wasn’t a secret. They wore each other’s clothes all the time, that’s just what happens when people who are roughly the same size date. Kyungsoo mostly wore Baekhyun’s dress shirts the morning after stripping him out of them if Jongin or Jongdae were gone for the morning, but Baekhyun wasn’t going to complain about Kyungsoo wearing his sweats.

 

Baekhyun began pulling everything out of the bag and setting it on the coffee table as Kyungsoo turned the TV on and brought up Netflix. Opening a couple packets and boxes, Baekhyun then sat down, pulling the blankets that sat folded over the top of the couch down over him and Kyungsoo and then nestling the candy in his lap so the latter wouldn’t have to reach for it. Kyungsoo pulled his legs up under the blankets and snuggled into Baekhyun’s side as he began flicking through the movies available.

 

“What do you want to watch?”

 

“Your choice babe,” Baekhyun replied, “I don’t mind.”

 

“I want to watch Spiderman.”

 

“You got a crush on Andrew Garfield?”

 

“I’ve got a crush on you, you idiot.”

 

Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo, who was staring intently at the screen as he pulled the movie up and started it. Baekhyun smiled and pulled Kyungsoo further against him, wrapping his arm securely around his shoulders.

 

“Feel better yet?” Baekhyun whispered into his hair.

 

“Hmm,” Kyungsoo replied, reaching for a chocolate. He pulled one out and quickly popped it into his mouth before reaching for another one and holding it against Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun opened up and let himself be fed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Half an hour into the movie, Baekhyun had eaten most of the chocolate and Kyungsoo was sitting with his legs across Baekhyun's, curled up against his chest. Baekhyun had both arms wrapped snuggly around Kyungsoo. The latter moved away from him for a moment (Baekhyun's arms easily letting him go but held out for his return) and put his glasses and the chocolate on the coffee table. Curling back up against Baekhyun, Kyungsoo began nosing around in his neck and hood.

 

(Baekhyun was silently thankful for deciding to wear the hoodie).

 

"You smell really nice," Kyungsoo muttered

 

"I know."

 

Kyungsoo laughed and said "are you still watching the movie?"

 

"Not really. You're a very good distraction."

 

Kyungsoo giggled and began moving. Baekhyun let the younger pull his legs off his lap to carefully rearrange himself to be straddling in his thighs. Baekhyun readjusted his hold slightly and let Kyungsoo just sit as the former pulled the blankets around them tight. Kyungsoo nosed further into Baekhyun's neck and seemed to be trying to sink into the latter's skin. "Kyungsoo?"

 

"I want to cuddle."

 

Cuddling was not something that was typically in Kyungsoo's dictionary, usually pushing away Baekhyun and his over affectionate nature. Kyungsoo only wanted to cuddle if he was feeling terrible, so even though Baekhyun hated seeing his boyfriend sick, he sometimes came over secretly praying for it.

 

Simply, Baekhyun loved to cuddle, Kyungsoo did not, therefore, Kyungsoo sick was a great time for Baekhyun.

 

"Course babe," Baekhyun mumbled back, kissing at Kyungsoo's hair. Kyungsoo hummed at the treatment and Baekhyun almost died from the cuteness.

 

"Don't get hard."

 

Ahh, there went the mood.

 

"I won't, Soo, don't worry."

 

"I'm worrying."

 

Baekhyun laughed, "Why do you have so little faith in me?"

 

Kyungsoo pulled back to look Baekhyun in the eye, pulling a disgusted face then raising an eyebrow. Baekhyun laughed it off but a tiny part of him was actually vaguely insulted. “I promise Soo, just let me cuddle you.”

 

Kyungsoo looked at him wearily before crowding back into his space. There was a few moments of Spider-Man playing in the background before Baekhyun grabbed the remote from his left and turned the TV off. “Hey, Soo?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“I really like you.”

 

“I know you do. That’s why we’re dating.”

 

“Yeah, I just want to you to know that I’m not just saying ‘I love you’ for the sake of saying it.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed and then sat back up. Staring in Baekhyun’s eyes as he steadied himself with hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders, Kyungsoo said, “I know, Baek, I know. Please, let me rest now.”

 

Baekhyun let him fall back onto his chest and began rubbing slowly up and down Kyungsoo’s back. The sat like that for an age before Kyungsoo shifted, pressing further into Baekhyun, basically sitting on his crotch. Baekhyun let out a choked breath, hands going down to Kyungsoo’s hips to try to and push him back. Before Baekhyun could speak and ask him to be careful, Kyungsoo said, “Are you mad at me?”

 

Baekhyun was honestly a little shocked. “What?”

 

“You are being very still and very quiet. Are you mad at me?”

 

“Of course not,” Baekhyun whispered into the younger’s hair, “you said you were sick. I’m just trying to be a good boyfriend.”

 

“You looked mad just now.”

 

“When?”

 

“When I was messing with you before. You had this look on your face for a second. Like you were… I dunno… annoyed? Actually, you have that look on your face a lot.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t know that. He thought he was good at controlling his facial expressions. Once again, before he could say anything, Kyungsoo spoke, “I am… do you dislike  it when I tease you? I mean, I’m just playing, and I thought, well, it’d be okay because I’ve always done it… but you seem upset recently.” Kyungsoo had pulled away from Baekhyun to look into his eyes. Kyungsoo had a hard look on his face but seemed genuinely apologetic.

 

Baekhyun’s heart broke.

 

“Babe, I… I don’t even know what to say.”

 

“Do you hate it?”

 

Baekhyun thought about it for a minute, slowing rubbing his hands over Kyungsoo’s hips to try and comfort them both. “I don’t… hate it. I just worry, you know?”

 

“About what?”

 

“Well, I’ve liked you for so long, and now that I finally have you, no ownership implied of course, I’m just scared you’re gonna break up with me or something, like, all the time. I know that you’ve teased me like you do the entire time we’ve known each other, but it’ different now.”

 

Kyungsoo pulled away to stand up. He adjusted the blanket still around his shoulders and looked down at Baekhyun. Looking back up at him, Baekhyun shoved his now empty hands into his pockets of his hoodie and tried to not look worried.

 

“I want to sleep. Come on.”

 

Kyungsoo then turned around and began walking into the apartment. After a stunned moment, Baekhyun stood up slowly and followed his boyfriend to the bedroom. Kyungsoo held the door open for him, then shut it quietly behind him. Baekhyun stood in the middle of the room and Kyungsoo said, “Take off your pants.”

 

Baekhyun laughed aloud. “What?”

 

“Take off your pants so we can sleep.”

 

“Oh. Okay.” Baekhyun striped out of his jeans and managed to find another pair of sweatpants (a pair he thought he had lost) in Kyungsoo’s wardrobe. He sat down on the edge on the bed as Kyungsoo wormed himself deep under his sheets, his nose and ears barely peeking over the quilt as he laid facing away from Baekhyun.

 

Then Kyungsoo said, “get under the covers. Jeez, I invited you here for a reason.”

 

Baekhyun dumbly stared as he complied, slipping under the covers. Whenever they shared a bed, it was simply that. Kyungsoo didn’t like cuddly, but it was alright. The only time Kyungsoo would cuddle Baekhyun would be when he was sick, but regardless of how he felt, it usually took a lot of prompting for him to allow Baekhyun to hold him as they slept. So when Baekhyun lay down awkwardly next to Kyungsoo, he didn’t expect a hand to shoot out and grab his wrist, hauling him against Kyungsoo’s back and bringing his trapped hand around his waist. Kyungsoo pushed back into Baekhyun to get comfortable as Baekhyun finally got his wits about him. Holding him gently, Baekhyun pushed his legs against Kyungsoo’s, cradling his body slightly in a little nook.

 

“I’m annoyed you don’t trust me Baekhyun.”

 

Baekhyun closed his eyes against the back of Kyungsoo’s head, wishing this was a time where Kyungsoo just wanted to be listened to and didn’t expect a reply. It was.

 

“I think I can understand where you’re coming from. Well, I understand what you’re getting at. With me, I don’t worry because how you treated me before and how you treat me now is different. In a good way. It’s comforting, because before you treated me like a friend, and now you treat me like a boyfriend. I like it because I don’t have to worry about what our friendship was before; I don’t think that we were only friends because you liked me.

 

“Now, I’m not trying to make excuses, I just want you to understand my justification. I’m different to you. I didn’t think that I should treat you differently than before just because we’re dating because I’m not like that. That may be a bad thing, but it’s who I am. Just because my behaviour hasn’t really changed in the last year it doesn’t diminish my feelings for you. Okay? I’m sorry if I’m a shit boyfriend, Baekhyun. I am. But just so you know, I don’t have any plans to break up with you.”

 

Baekhyun smiled into his hair. He whispered, “Okay. Thank you. You’re not a shit boyfriend. You’re perfect. I’m sorry for being weird about it.”

 

Suddenly Kyungsoo was turning in his arms and was soon facing him with another hard look on his face. “No, you don’t have to apologise. It’s not your fault, but I need you to tell me your concerns, Baekhyun. If I do something wrong or something you don’t like, you have to tell me.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Good,” Kyungsoo pushed Baekhyun onto his back and laid half on top of him, arm and leg splayed out over Baekhyun’s body and chin tucked into his neck again. Baekhyun felt a chaste kiss against his throat. “I’m only letting us lay like this because I’m sorry and I want you to feel better too.”

 

“Soo.”

 

“Shut up, I’m sleeping.”

 

“I don’t like that,” Baekhyun joked.

 

Kyungsoo knew and pinched him in the ribs. After Baekhyun’s indignant and undignified squawk, Kyungsoo said, “Sleep.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t, but lay awake and played with Kyungsoo’s phone (because Baekhyun’s phone was in his jeans pocket and he didn’t want to disturb Kyungsoo just to go get it) from the bedside table until the latter woke up a couple hours later and cooked dinner for them both.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Three days later it was Kyungsoo’s birthday. It was also a Tuesday. That meant the Baekhyun had work all day and Kyungsoo’s had shifts at the cooking school as well as a meeting with the school director and a late dinner meeting with his publisher, because all with his job at the cooking school, Kyungsoo had also published two books with good successes.

 

Kyungsoo wouldn’t come home until past ten o’clock, which meant no birthday date. Because Kyungsoo also worked Wednesday mornings, it also meant no birthday sex. Baekhyun briefly felt a little bad because he didn’t know what to be more upset about.

 

So Kyungsoo and Baekhyun wouldn’t see each other Tuesday, but had had their date the day before, the Monday.

 

Baekhyun had taken Kyungsoo out to a French cuisine cooking class (not that Kyungsoo needed to learn to cook, it was his job after all, but because Kyungsoo always said he wanted to learn more French dishes and techniques _and_ that he wanted to teach Baekhyun to cook. Two birds one stone). Kyungsoo had laughed playfully as Baekhyun tried and failed, but the younger shared his success of a dish with Baekhyun afterwards so he didn’t mind. After that they went to a night improvisation comedy show downtown that Kyungsoo had said he’d enjoyed. When they got back to Baekhyun’s empty apartment (Baekhyun had bribed Jongdae with the promise of a barbeque dinner), Baekhyun ordered from Kyungsoo’s favourite late night Chinese takeout place and gave him his present.

 

The present was a collection of things: a pretty black photo album because Kyungsoo loved taking dumb photos of their friends, a new glasses case with coloured penguins on it, a note book with ‘Carpe Fucking Diem’ written across the front, and a knife set that Baekhyun had to order from Japan. Kyungsoo had looked at it all and said, “It’s too much,” but smiled beautifully and kissed and thanked Baekhyun anyway. In reality Baekhyun was just trying to make up for his bad Christmas gift for the younger.)

 

After they had finished eating, they snuggled up on the couch and marathoned cartoons on Netflix. When they went to bed that night (with Baekhyun promising to drive him into work the next day), Kyungsoo let Baekhyun cuddle him again.

 

Because work didn’t allow many of their friends to hang out with Kyungsoo or Jongin on their birthdays, the pair decided on a joined birthday for everyone. It would be a small get together, just the group because Jongin’s girlfriend Krystal had taken him out to dinner on the Thursday, his birthday. Chanyeol said they could have it at his place because it was pretty much in the centre of everyone else’s apartments, so the week leading up to the Saturday after Kyungsoo’s and Jongin’s birthdays consisted of the group stocking the apartment with alcohol.

 

So Saturday came and Baekhyun was excited. Since neither of them had work on Sunday, it was going to be a long night for them.

 

Yixing picked Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Jongin up (because Yixing wasn’t going to be drinking either, he had to take his young cousins, who were living with him for school, to their dance class the next day and teach a Sunday morning kids class). Yifan, already not drinking to be able to take Zitao home, agreed to drive Baekhyun and Kyungsoo to the latter’s apartment afterwards, so they didn’t have to worry about that. They were all responsible adults after all. Jongin was going to sleep at Chanyeol’s house too and then hang out with him on the Sunday, so they had the apartment to themselves for a while.

 

They got to Chanyeol’s at eight. Everyone got there in the next half hour or so and soon the party kicked off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

By 11 o’clock Baekhyun was drunk. Chanyeol and Jongdae were as drunk as him and everyone else, besides Yixing and the designate drivers Yifan and Joonmyun, were slowly making their way to drunk. 11 o’clock was also when drunk Baekhyun remembered that it was all for Kyungsoo.

 

Baekhyun pulled away from his conversation with Yifan, who was tiredly humouring him with an amused look on his face, and stumbled across Chanyeol’s lounge room and into Joonmyun’s arms. He was actually aiming for Kyungsoo who was talking to him, but missed. As Baekhyun righted himself, he saw the beer piled up on the coffee table to their right and lunged for another one. After struggling with the twist cap, Baekhyun turned to Kyungsoo and said, “Hey babe,” in what he thought was a cool and casual way but was later told by Joonmyun that he looked so infatuated that even _he_ was vaguely disgusted.

 

“Hey. Don’t call me babe.” Kyungsoo took another sip of the cider in his hand.

 

“Pfft, no wonder you’re not drunk yet,” Baekhyun accidently mumbled aloud, noticing the drink.

 

“What?” Kyungsoo asked, eyebrow raised. Joonmyun snorted beside them.

 

“I said,” Baekhyun leaned close to Kyungsoo, practically draping himself over the younger man, “why can’t I call you ‘babe’ in front of people?”

 

“Hey, Baekhyun,” Joonmyun was reaching forward to put a hand on his shoulder, “just let Kyungsoo enjoy tonight.”

 

As if he forgot (again) that this was all for Kyungsoo, Baekhyun shot up straight and pulled his boyfriend into a hug, “Soo, oh my god, Soo, I love you so much.”

 

Joonmyun left them to it, wondering away to help Sehun drink some water. Honestly, Sehun was probably the drunkest of them all.

 

“I know, Baek,” Kyungsoo mumbled, patting him on the back, “I know, please let go of me, it hurts.”

 

Baekhyun pulled back like he had been burnt. He put the beer he hadn’t taken a sip from down on the coffee table and cradled Kyungsoo’s face in his hands.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Soo.”

 

“It’s okay, Baek.”

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s fine Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo laughed.

 

Baekhyun looked into his eyes for a moment then said, “I’m kind of horny, Soo.”

 

“I’m not having drunk sex with you.”

 

“Are you drunk?”

 

“Me? Not really. Slightly inebriated, not drunk.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t understand why Kyungsoo used smarter words the more he drank.

 

“If you’re not drunk, it’s not drunk sex.”

 

“Baekhyun, you’re drunk.”

 

“I’m not drunk.”

 

“Baekhyun.”

 

“I’m really drunk.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The rest of the night passed as a bit of a blur to Baekhyun, he only remembered a few things:

 

Trying to sloppily make out with Kyungsoo who just pushed him away and then had to spend the next 10 minutes trying to reassure Baekhyun that he still loved him (Baekhyun felt bad about that).

 

Taking shots with Chanyeol that mostly ended up in his shirt.

 

Wailing out “I love you” at Yixing as he left around midnight.

 

Seeing Sehun’s dick as they both needed to pee and decided to do it together (it went better than expected but left him in doubts about who topped in Sehun’s and Joonmyun’s relationship before remembering he shouldn’t think like that, after all, he and Kyungsoo switched sometimes. Rarely, but still).

 

And sitting on Luhan’s lap and shouting out that the man was hard (which he wasn’t).

 

Then it was time for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo to go home. Zitao generally stayed at parties until Yifan dragged him home, so when Kyungsoo wanted to leave at around two in the morning, Baekhyun pulled him up to Yifan. Yifan then went to get Zitao up from the floor of the kitchen from where he was laying with Sehun, discussing Eva Peron according to Yifan.

 

As Yifan worked to convince Zitao to leave, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo went to go and find Jongin to say goodbye to. They said goodbye to everyone else on the way to finding him balancing cans on top of each other on the vanity in the bathroom.

 

“Jonginnie,” Kyungsoo mumbled as they stood next to him, “I’m going now.”

 

Jongin whipped away from his work with the cans and pulled Kyungsoo into a bear hug, “Soo, I’ll miss you.” Jongin was drunk.

 

To be fair, so was Kyungsoo as that point, “Jonginnie, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“I’m sleeping here tonight,” Jongin said into Kyungsoo’s hair, as if it had just occurred to him to tell him. “Me and Chanyeol-hyung are having a sleep over.”

 

“I know. Bye bye Jongin.”

 

Jongin nodded and hugged Baekhyun as they said their goodbyes as well.

 

Yifan was standing with a grumpy Zitao just outside of the bathroom and lead the three drunk men into the lift (slapping at Baekhyun’s hands to stop him from pressing random buttons) and then out to his car. Zitao sat in the front seat and immediately fell asleep after putting his seat belt on, and Kyungsoo and Baekhyun sat in the back, legs curled over each other’s and fingers twisted together.

 

Yifan began to drive them home.

 

“Let’s fuck when we get home.” Baekhyun whispered and Kyungsoo giggled.

 

Except Baekhyun wasn’t whispering and Yifan told him so.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They didn’t fuck when they got to Kyungsoo’s place because Baekhyun fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun woke up with a headache but felt better than he expected he would. He noticed that Kyungsoo wasn’t next to him so he headed out first to the bathroom to relieve himself and then back to the bedroom to change out of the jeans and button-down shirt he had worn to the party and then to bed. He decided to pull on fresh briefs from his part of Kyungsoo’s wardrobe and walked out into the warm apartment in just that. Kyungsoo must have turned the heating up on the chilly January morning.

 

He found Kyungsoo in the kitchen drinking from a glass of juice. He was wearing a pair of black briefs and a dark blue jumper. There was a second glass on the bench so Baekhyun picked that up and began chugging it. Kyungsoo looked over at him and smiled as he lowered his glass.

 

Baekhyun lowered his too and smiled back.

 

“If you brush your teeth we can fuck.”

 

Baekhyun practically ran to the bathroom. Kyungsoo joined him a few moments later.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Even though they both tasted liked mint, Baekhyun happily made out with his boyfriend as he grinded down on Kyungsoo. They had very quickly migrated to the bed after they both brushed their teeth (after being too drunk to attempt it the previous night) and Kyungsoo had immediately fell onto his back, pulling Baekhyun down onto him.

 

Baekhyun pulled away and looked into Kyungsoo’s eyes for a moment, asking, “How do you want it babe?”

 

“Oh? I get to pick?”

 

“You always get to pick.”

 

“I guess so. Why do I always get to pick?”

 

“Because I love you. How do you want it?”

 

Kyungsoo considered it for a moment, “Let me be on top, we’ll figure it out as we go along.”

 

“Okay.”

 

They both manoeuvred so that Baekhyun was on his back and Kyungsoo was kneeling between his spread legs. Kyungsoo didn’t move to kiss him though, instead he asked, “I know I bottom a lot, but you always let me fuck you so easily.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Dunno.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed, “That’s a lie.”

 

“You’re right.”

 

“So, why?”

 

“Kiss me and I’ll tell you.”

 

Kyungsoo grinned and leaned over Baekhyun, bracing himself with hands on either side of Baekhyun’s head. They kissed slowly, languidly, and Baekhyun thought about how in love he was. The kiss lasted for a few glorious long moments before Kyungsoo pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

 

Baekhyun signed and avoided he eyes. “I’ve liked you for a long time, Soo, so before we were dating, I, you know…”

 

“I don’t.” Kyungsoo was running his palms up and down the inside of Baekhyun’s thighs and it was all too distracting.

 

“I well… fantasized?”

 

“About me? Okay, keep going.”

 

“You don’t mind?”

 

“Nah, I figured as much. I did that same, but this is about you.”

 

Baekhyun blanked for a second at his words, but took a deep breath and continued. “Yeah, well, I thought because you’ve got such a… dominant personality I thought you’d want to top if we ever got together. Through university and stuff I switched because I didn’t really care, but I thought you’d definitely top, so I kinda got myself used to the idea of being fucked for the rest of my li-” Baekhyun cut himself short and tried to amend what he’s said. “I mean, being fucked if we… fucked.” He finished lamely.

 

Kyungsoo was swimming in Baekhyun’s embarrassment, amusement written all over his face. “Rest of your what, Baekhyun? Come on, you can tell me.” Kyungsoo’s fingers were dancing on the edge of Baekhyun’s briefs.

 

Baekhyun threw an arm over his face, hiding his eyes under his elbow. “Don’t wanna.”

 

“It’s okay Baek. Rest of your life? Is that it? You picture us being together forever?”

 

Baekhyun didn’t say anything, but Kyungsoo continued, “It’s okay. I think I want that too, Baekhyun.”

 

Baekhyun moved his arm away from his face and stared at Kyungsoo, seeing nothing but love and adoration in his face. Baekhyun was ready to swoon, but wanted to tease him back, “Yeah? How ‘bout you marry me then?” Baekhyun instantly regretted his words and his eyes went wide again. It wasn’t that Baekhyun thought marriage was a joke, he’d been in love with Kyungsoo so long he’d give anything to marry him. He just didn’t need Kyungsoo knowing that.

 

But Kyungsoo just grinned a half grin. “Propose to me properly and I’ll give you the answer you want.”

 

Baekhyun froze and groaned as he felt his heart beat double time in his chest. He held his hands up to his face and tried not to cry. Kyungsoo must of realised how he felt because began distracting him by rubbing his hand lightly over Baekhyun’s clothed dick. Baekhyun’s heart jumped again and he groaned again for a totally different reason. “Don’t spoil me.” Baekhyun mumbled.

 

“Huh?”

 

“If you’re gonna fuck me, don’t spoil me.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Cuz this is technically birthday sex.”

 

“Which is exactly why I’m topping.”

 

Baekhyun looked at him and they both grinned at each other, “Whatever, Soo. Just fuck me already.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo had four fingers pushed into Baekhyun and Baekhyun was near tears again. He was squirming, trying to get away from the little brushes against his prostate as Kyungsoo fucked his fingers slowing into him. Baekhyun’s grip was tight on the pillows under his head and his eyes were closed as his breath came out in harsh pants.

 

“What if I said that I wanted to see you come like this?” Kyungsoo asked carefully.

 

“What about you?” Baekhyun panted out, opening his eyes.

 

“You can suck me off.”

 

“Uh-huh. You sure you wanna ah- AH- waste your birthday sex like thaaahh…that?” Kyungsoo had begun pressing harder against Baekhyun’s sweet spot as they spoke.

 

Kyungsoo snorted, “Come on, if I start snuggling up to you later you’re not going to say no, are you?”

 

Baekhyun tried to shrug but it ended as more of a jerk of his arms as Kyungsoo pulled his fingers out. “I guess you’re right, but I really want you to fuck me.”

 

Then Kyungsoo was leaning over Baekhyun again to press sweet kisses to his lips. Baekhyun happily indulged his boyfriend, but soon began tugging at the jumper Kyungsoo was wearing, and mumbled into the kiss, “off please.”

 

Kyungsoo sat back and pulled his jumper over his head and threw it away, doing the same to his briefs so that they were both fully naked. Baekhyun beckoned him back and Kyungsoo began kissing him again. Baekhyun now had his hands running down Kyungsoo’s chest. Kyungsoo wasn’t as built as some of their friends, but his stomach was firm and Baekhyun appreciated it. He also thought that paired with his plump thighs and ass, Kyungsoo was a godsend.

 

“So, are you gonna fuck me?” Baekhyun asked when Kyungsoo pulled away. He was balancing on his hands above of him but looked away sheepishly.

 

“Next time,” Kyungsoo said, “I kind of just wanna grind against you”

 

Baekhyun thought that was a waste of a good fingering so he told Kyungsoo that and added, “But I’m down for some good old-fashioned frottage. If you come first you gotta finger me again though, that’s your punishment for not making up your goddamn mind.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed and said, “Sure,” wiping his hand off on the sheets and then rolled over to his side, dragging Baekhyun flush against him. Baekhyun wrapped one arm between the bed and under Kyungsoo’s neck and grabbed onto his hip with the other. Kyungsoo rested one hand against Baekhyun’s chest and pulled Baekhyun’s thigh over his.

 

“This is nice,” Baekhyun mumbled against Kyungsoo lips. Kyungsoo yanked Baekhyun’s hips closer to his and began a slow grind. Baekhyun gasped and Kyungsoo grinned.

 

“Yeah, it is.” Kyungsoo replied.

 

“Your sex faces are really nice too.”

 

“Thankyou.”

 

“Compliment me too.”

 

“You’re acceptable.”

 

Baekhyun groaned as he swivelled his hips back against the younger, “Soo.”

 

Kyungsoo looked panicked for the barest of seconds and Baekhyun remembered their conversation. It felt like months ago, not just a week. Baekhyun smiled to reassure Kyungsoo and pulled him hard against him. It was Kyungsoo’s turn to gasp and he said, “Your dick is really nice.”

 

Baekhyun laughed, “So is yours.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You really should have put it in me.”

 

“I said next time, but I’m changing it to ‘maybe next time’.”

 

“What do you mean maybe?”

 

“I mean, I may or may not fuck you.”

 

“Why can’t I have a proper answer?”

 

Kyungsoo grinned at him, teeth flashing in the dimly lit room, “I’ll fuck you when you propose properly.”

 

Baekhyun couldn’t reply, instead he kissed Kyungsoo with as much passion as he could muster. From there, conversation stopped entirely and they continued their grind against each other. Kyungsoo had managed to find the lube behind him and quickly slicked up their cocks to help the glide. At first it was slow and nice, but soon turned rougher, as Baekhyun rolled Kyungsoo onto his back to push their hips together harshly. Kyungsoo seemed 100 percent on board and reacted by twisting his clean hand into Baekhyun’s hand and reaching down his other to fist them both. Kyungsoo didn’t end up fingering Baekhyun because the latter came first. To get Kyungsoo off, Baekhyun jerked him off roughly. Kyungsoo came panting in Baekhyun’s ear and they collapsed onto one another.

 

It took Kyungsoo about 4 whole seconds to push Baekhyun off of him, but Baekhyun didn’t mind. Instead he got up and grabbed a damp towel from the bathroom (which was Jack-and-Jill with Jongin’s room and Baekhyun hated it), and cleaned them both up. After throwing the towel into Kyungsoo’s hamper (a feat which Kyungsoo applauded lazily from his position on the bed), Baekhyun fell next to his boyfriend and sighed contently. They both looked up at ceiling and they arranged themselves to hold their limbs so to ‘cuddle but not actually cuddle’ as Baekhyun called it.

 

“Were you serious?”

 

“Huh?” Kyungsoo answered sleepily, “about what?”

 

“The… proposal thing.”

 

“Yeah? I mean, if you seriously wanna consider proposing to me, maybe we should move in together or something, but sure.”

 

“Okay, move in with me.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to round off this part.

“So,” Kyungsoo said conversationally, “I’m going to start working less at the school.”

 

Baekhyun stopped shovelling his rice into his mouth to look at his boyfriend. Kyungsoo sat across from him in the little Chinese diner they frequented during their lunch dates, picking at vegetables infront of him. “You’re… quitting?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, “No, just working less so I can focus on my writing more.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Looking at him, Baekhyun could see something was written on Kyungsoo’s face, but couldn’t figure out what the emotion was. “Are you mad?” Kyungsoo asked suddenly.

 

Baekhyun shook his head quickly, confused, “Of course not. It’s not like we’re living together and relying on a joint income or anything, and you’re writing means you’re not living pay check to pay check so… I was just surprised is all.” Baekhyun laughed. Honestly, he wasn’t mad.

 

Truth be told, Kyungsoo’s job at the school was a hobby job mostly. Something to keep him busy. Sure, it was stressful and tiring for Kyungsoo, but he adored cooking and loved the environment. The pay also supplemented what he earned from the books that he had written. Kyungsoo was the proud, albeit secret, author of two novels. While the novels, _Earthquake_ and its sequel _Secret of the Sun_ , did well, Kyungsoo simply preferred not to live of his earnings from that. Hence the day job.

 

Nodding, Kyungsoo added, “I like working there. I really do, but I’ve been thinking about all of this since _Sun_ was published.” The book was published the last September.

 

“Really?” Baekhyun decided he was too hungry to not eat, so he began piling food into his mouth again.

 

Kyungsoo nodded again, watching Baekhyun eat with sharp eyes, “Yeah. It’s been a while coming.”

 

“Hmm,” Baekhyun said, eyes wide and smile forming quickly on his face, happy for his boyfriend. “Do you think you’ll stay at the school after the next one is published? I mean, you wanted to be a teacher in high school.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed, “That was a dream that was short lived. I’m surprised you remembered that.”

 

“I was in love with you,” Baekhyun pointed out, clicking his chopsticks at his boyfriend, “Of course I remembered.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled slightly, “There’s more good news.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I’m working less, Baek. We’ll have more time to be with each other.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yup. I’m not working weekends anymore.  And I’m taking less night classes.  Now, I’ll teach a two-hour session in the mornings, and a three-hour session in the afternoon. That’s Tuesdays to Thurdays. Fridays will be the only night class I’ll do. That’s when they get couples come in for dinner dates, so…”

 

“Yeah, we did that. That was pretty fun though.”

 

Baekhyun watched Kyungsoo fiddle with the food on his plate again before the younger man asked, “So? What do you think.”

 

Baekhyun put his chop sticks down and reached across to grab Kyungsoo’s hand. “I’m glad you’re happy. You seem excited, so I’m glad. Kyungsoo, this is honestly the best news because, like you said, our schedules will match up way better. I’m super glad you’re still not working on Mondays though,” Baekhyun laughed. “But yeah, this is cool. I’m glad you can keep doing what you love the way you want to.

 

Kyungsoo smiled and looked down at their linked hands. “I’m glad that your glad.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too. Now finish your food, your break is almost over.”

 

Baekhyun withdraw his hand from the warmth of Kyungsoo’s and started to eat again.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear.
> 
> One day I will write a full sex scene but I'm not holding my breath.
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!
> 
> (btw - Baekhyun's christmas present to Kyungsoo was hairdye because he thought the luhan story was funny. And fun fact, me and ksoo share the same birthday lol)


End file.
